Kunoichi 4
by mimocat
Summary: Kunoichi 4, a dangerously beautiful group of talented female shinobi. Please R & R! [hiatus]
1. Prologue

**Kunoichi 4**

-Prologue-

Konoha is famous for its talented and loyal shinobi. It is also one of the very few villages with many kunoichi under its service. Among Konoha's skilled kunoichi are a specific group that has earned the name Kunoichi 4. This group comprises of age 31 Shizune; capable medic-nin and assistant to the Godaime, age 31 Yuuhi Kurenai; jounin leader currently on maternity leave, age 27 Mitarashi Anko; a Proctor, and age 28 Takeshita Miu; member of the ANBU. Their group was very fresh in the world of shinobi gossip with only two years of history. What, however, caused such a friendship? Dango, a stomach ache, the sunset, and a flock of birds of course!

* * *

Shizune was beyond bored- no, not even the word bored could cover the way she was feeling. Genma had been busy with reports to write and missions to carry out while Godaime a.k.a Tsunade had given Shizune a couple of days off. Perfect timing. Not wanting to be completely devoured by boredom the young kunoichi decided to take a walk in a nearby park. Little did she know the fate awaiting her . . . 

"What a sunny day!" Shizune commented with a grin and looked up at the clear blue sky. Her shoulders drooped when she realized that no one was around to continue this conversation. Shizune sighed and glanced around the small forested park she had stumbled upon. Then she stopped and squinted into the distance where she thought she had heard a low groan. Sure enough not seconds later Shizune spotted a figure lying in the grass, clutching their stomach. With a quick dash Shizune appeared beside the figure to see that it was Mitarashi Anko with one heck of a stomach ache. Beside the paining Kunoichi was a large pile of skewers, one still had a half eaten dango hanging from it. Shizune shook her head and helped Anko to a nearby bench.

"Serves you right, eating all those dango. You were bound to have a stomach ache sooner or later." Shizune scolded.

"No . . . I didn't finish that dango . . ." Anko mumbled while Shizune searched around in her pockets. Unsuccessful in finding what she wanted, Shizune turned to the shrubberies behind the bench.

_No_ Shizune shook her head. _There isn't enough time to make a remedy. I guess I'll just have to buy one at a local store. _Shizune seemed a little agitated but then her eyes brightened up. _Oh well, it's better than doing nothing! _She smiled and supported Anko with her arm before dashing off to find a store with a remedy for stomach aches. Shizune soon came to a small convenience store, with a shrug she entered dragging a moaning Anko along with her. The cashier eyed the two kunoichi suspiciously as they approached the counter.

"Excuse me, do you have some stomach ache medicine or something of the sort?" the cashier continued to look at them oddly but he nodded and pointed to a shelf at the back of the store. Shizune thanked the man and then began her dangerous manoeuvre around the sharp corners and many shelves of the store. After plenty apologies over knocked over displays and groceries, Shizune found a medicine suited for stomach aches. After paying for the medicine Shizune realized that she had no where for Anko to go to rest. Her apartment didn't have proper heating and cooling, she didn't know where Anko lived, and the hospital probably wouldn't waste their time on such petty things. Just as Shizune was considering just leaving Anko on a bench somewhere Yuuhi Kurenai appeared, arching her eyebrow and looking at Anko and Shizune.

"Um . . ."

"Oh Yuuhi-san! Would you happen to know where Mitarashi-san lives?"

"Yeah, it's down the street from my apartment. Would you like me to show you there?"

"Oh yes thank you very much." Shizune smiled and dragged Anko down the road along side a rather confused Kurenai.

"Um why is Mitarashi-san-?"

"Dango." with one simple word it became clear to Kurenai. She nodded and they continued to Anko's apartment. It didn't help that Anko lived on the top floor of the building. After much bumping, accidental wounds, and hushed curses, they reached Anko's small apartment. Shizune fed her the medicine and then they placed her in her bed for rest.

"Thank you for helping me." Shizune bowed while Kurenai shook her head,

"No it's no problem!" then an awkward silence blanketed the air. Suddenly loud screeches rung from outside Anko's window. Anko awoke with a startle and was even more startled when she saw Shizune and Kurenai sticking their heads out of her apartment window.

"What-?"

"Ah!" Shizune screamed as a white dove flew in through the open window. Anko jumped out of bed and threw a kunai at the fluttering bird. Kurenai and Shizune screamed in protest and sighed thankfully that Anko's kunai had missed the white dove. Anko however was not as thankful, completely healed from her stomach ache apparently, she began chasing after the bird with several kunai in her hands.

"No!" both Shizune and Kurenai shouted and tried desperately to stop the rampaging Anko. Three more missed kunai and the bird quickly fluttered out of the apartment again. Anko slammed her window after it in triumph but then gawked at the scene outside. Kurenai and Shizune glanced over her shoulder and dropped open their mouths in surprise. A large flock of birds; ravens, hawks, eagles, doves, chickadees, and all other sorts were fluttering feverishly in a bunch right outside Anko's window. In further investigation a struggling Takeshita Miu could be seen inside the group of birds, her body several feet off the ground. Bread crumbs were slowly crumbling out of the group and dispersing on the ground and in the air, this invited more birds to come flying over. Pedestrians on the street were screaming and running away while others stood gaping at the scene. Then rather suddenly loud poofs rung out from the ball of birds as multiple clones of Miu stuck inside the ball of birds burst out. The birds squawked and scattered away, as did the clones, leaving a rather dishevelled Miu on the ground. She sighed heavily and looked up to see Kurenai, Shizune and Anko staring at her.

"Whoever said feeding birds is relaxing is an idiot." Miu huffed. The three kunoichi broke out in laughter until tears came to their eyes, Miu couldn't help but laugh at herself either. Buying an extra large bag of bird seeds just because it was on sale and then having it break and spill everywhere was humiliating but funny nonetheless. Their laughter rose up into the dimming sunset cascading over Konoha.

* * *

And so the Kunoichi 4 was formed.

-End of Prologue-


	2. ANBU Dorms

**Kunoichi 4**

-Kunai 1: ANBU Dorms-

Once a week the Kunoichi 4 met up.

"You go!"

Once a week they relaxed from their shinobi duties.

"No, I'm not going in that crazy hell hole!"

Once a week they dressed up.

"Fine, let's all go together."

Once a week they braved the terrors of the ANBU dorms.

"Ok fine." It was time for the Kunoichi 4's usual night out and again Miu was late. The other three were use to this by now and knew the only way to get Miu to come with them was to personally pick her up from her apartment in Konoha's special ANBU dorms. This however was not a very easy task. You see the members of ANBU tend to be very paranoid and high strung. This leads to the ANBU thinking that everything and everyone around them is plotting against the ANBU. Even in their spare times you won't find many ANBU who are very calm and relaxed, in fact they can be found . . . .

_BOOM_

Setting up traps in their very own dorms.

"I can't take this! Let's just send aerial signals from outside." Kurenai gasped as the trio had nearly lost their legs to a fire bomb.

"W-wh-what a-ar-are you t-ta-talking about? I-it's n-no-not scary."

"Then why are you stuttering and shaking Shizune-chan?" Kurenai remarked as Shizune let out a sheepish smile. Anko grabbed Shizune's hand and pointed down the dreaded hallway,

"Your right, it's not that bad! Even if I do lose my legs, I don't need legs to eat dango!" with a quick jerk Anko dragged Shizune, who grabbed Kurenai, and they marched down the hallway. Every corner they turned they made sure to check for any ambushes or traps. Every creak of the boards they stopped and held their breath, hoping no one would jump out and attack. Every door and window they passed they became more and more tense, until . . .

"W-wa-wait!" Kurenai pulled Anko and Shizune back.

"W-what is it?"

"Look out there." Kurenai pointed out a window which Shizune and Anko promptly peered through. What they saw was a small court that at first glance seemed very beautiful and enchanting, but then the gleams of the kunai sticking out the ground were hard to miss. Although this was not what made the three gape in shock, for at the opposite side of the court, sitting at a bench, was a sleeping Miu.

"MIU-KUN YOU IDIOT!" Anko screamed and scrambled out of the small window.

"Wait Anko-kun! The window's too small for you to-." before Shizune could finish her warning, Anko was tumbling out of the fourth floor window, brandishing three sharp kunai. In mid air Anko twisted around and threw the kunai with all her might at the sleeping figure in the distance.

_Shink_

"What- WAUGH!" Miu screamed and felt her bleeding cheek. Anko swore in anger for not inflicting more than a small cut on Miu's cheek. Miu wailed and grasped her cheek while Anko charged at her.

_CRASH_

There goes the bench.

"What are you doing?!" Miu screeched as Anko took out another tree with her fist alone.

"Didn't we say to meet us at 6?" Anko snarled and threw a kunai. Miu swerved quickly and dodged the sharp kunai.

"What? When did you guys say that?"

"Don't act innocent! We sent you a message-." then Anko came to slow walk and then finally stopped. Slowly her mind began to place the pieces together; they had been foolish enough to send the message to the ANBU dorms. An image came to Anko's mind of four ANBU dancing around a small burning note.

"So are we going or not? The dango awaits us!" Anko smiled, completely ignoring her attack on Miu and placing her arm around the bewildered Miu.

Yes . . . the ANBU dorms are a scary place indeed.

-End of Kunai 1: ANBU Dorms-


	3. Ume Tea House

**Kunoichi 4**

-Kunai 2: Ume Tea House-

"Hey waiter, another dango plate over here!" the Kunoichi 4 assembled at their usual spot in the cozy Ume Tea House (famous for their dango, one of the reasons Anko demands they go there). Anko had happily gobbled down her third plate of half a dozen dango while the others hadn't even ordered their meals yet.

"Seriously Anko, you shouldn't eat so many dango. You'll clog your arteries and get fat." Shizune shook her head as the waiter came juggling a plate of dango for Anko and two ramen bowls for Miu and Shizune.

"Me, get fat? Be serious." Anko scoffed and started on her fourth plate of dango. Miu and Shizune started on their ramen but stopped and turned to look at Kurenai. She was quietly watching Anko across from her on the table with a cup of water in her hands. Miu and Shizune continued to look at her quizzically until she turned with a smile and pointed at the round lump around her middle.

"Asuma doesn't want me to spoil the baby's health with all the oil and who knows what they put in these meals." Kurenai said blankly. Miu and Shizune glanced down at their ramen bowls, they felt their appetite slip away. Anko however was completely unaffected by the disturbing news.

"Hey you! Bring me another plate of dango. No need to be shy! Put an extra one on there." the others glanced at her with a sweat drop along their foreheads. After several more dango plates and a little bit of an upset stomach, Anko ordered sake. The others watched with uneasy looks on their faces as Anko downed the first small ochoko. She smiled and began pouring her second ochoko.

"Now, now Anko. One seems enough don't you think?"

"What're you talking about? I can handle it." Anko slurred ever so slightly. The others shuddered and tried to take the tokkuri out of her hands. However Anko had already downed a second ochoko and was gripping onto the tokkuri even more tightly. She began giggling giddly and poured a third ochoko.

"No! I mean uh- shouldn't you save some more for the others Anko?" Shizune suggested while yanking at Anko's left hand.

"Yeah! It would be just horribly rude of you if you didn't share some with us." Miu went along with it and tugged at Anko's arm.

"Hmm . . . you're right. Here Miu-kun have some-." with a crooked turn of the arm, almost all of the sake in the tokkuri spilled out on Miu.

"Great." Miu said flatly as the sake soaked into her clothes. Kurenai let out a little snort and before she knew it she was laughing loudly, soon followed by Shizune.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Miu pouted. Distracted by the soaking Miu, Kurenai and Shizune didn't notice Anko gulp down the rest of the sake. She placed the tokkuri on the table with a thunk and a little burp then a drunk smile.

"Uh oh." Miu whispered as Anko began singing in a high pitch voice, causing many glances from the restaurant staff and customers. Kurenai paid the bill while Miu and Shizune helped Anko out of the restaurant before she did anything more embarrassing. As the group of kunoichi stumbled down the road with a tipsy turvy Anko, a figure approached them from the distance. Shizune lit up when she saw that it was Shiranui Genma. Shizune waved to Genma who had been staring up at the sky. He looked at the group with a raised eye brow. One was dancing around with her arms in the air, the other was trying to get the dancing one to calm down, there was a pregnant woman, and finally Shizune who was running at him with arms open to hug him. What a strange group. Anko beat Shizune though as she stumbled into Genma's arms and with a devilish smile Anko hiccuped,

"Well aren't you a handsome little devil?" Genma raised his eyebrow even higher but before he could dump Anko into someone else's arms, she planted a large kiss on his lips.

"AGH!" Shizune screeched while Miu and Kurenai gawked in the background. With a little hic and smile Anko fell asleep in Genma's stiff surprised arms.

-End of Kunai 2: Ume Tea House-


End file.
